<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458831">I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A smutty oneshot because why not, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Cute Ending, Damn...forgot to write a summary for this..., Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Just two dudes fucking...that's it. That's the story., Kinky, Late at Night, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reddie, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie is the stroke master, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sleep? what is that?, Song: The Hills (The Weeknd), The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Richie Tozier, i'm taking the easy way out lol, oh well, they're in their mid 20s, ugh tagging...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie was the perfect choice. No matter how many times Eddie thought it over, Richie always checked every box on his list.</p><p>Tall? Check.</p><p>Attractive? Check.</p><p>Stroke game that was just as crazy as the shit that came spouting out of his mouth? Eddie was sure to check that box more than necessarily needed.</p><p>Or another Friends With Benefits fic that no one asked for but I decided to write anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRomanoff/gifts">AriRomanoff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ari!! 😁</p><p>So I know I told you that I didn't have any particular reason why I wanted to gift you this, but I lied lol I'm gifting this to you because you kept me motivated through my horrible bout of Writers' Block! Thank you so much for that! I really hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie was the perfect choice. No matter how many times Eddie thought it over, Richie always checked every box on his list.</p><p>Tall? Check.</p><p>Attractive? Check.</p><p>Stroke game that was just as crazy as the shit that came spouting out of his mouth? Eddie was sure to check that box more than necessarily needed.</p><p>The main thing Eddie especially appreciated about him is that Richie didn't complicate things. He never tried to pressure Eddie into anything more than what they currently had going on and that was so refreshing to him.</p><p>Maybe Richie had gotten the understanding from the countless times Eddie had called him at three in the morning to talk about how the guy he just had sex with practically professed his undying love for him, prompting Eddie to kick him out and make him take that walk of shame. </p><p>Or maybe the reason why Richie understood was because he had been in the same boat as Eddie, getting tired of having to explain to his conquests of the night that he just wanted to have sex; nothing more or nothing less.</p><p>Whatever the case may be, Eddie was damn grateful for it. He was even more grateful for the many orgasms Richie had given him over the last four months.</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of Richie giving him many orgasms... </em>
</p><p>Eddie's arousal began to nag at him like an itch he couldn't quite reach as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and quickly typed out a message to his favorite person who could scratch it easily.</p><p>Eddie(5:38AM): hey 😏</p><p>He laid his phone face down on his chest as he waited patiently for Richie's response. Not having to wait long, his phone buzzed and he picked it up to read the message.</p><p>Richie the Stroke Master💦😋(5:40AM): I'm otw 😜</p><p>And that was that. No idle prattle about how his day went or why he was up this early in the morning. Just straight to the point and that made Eddie even hornier. He quickly stripped off his shirt and his pajama bottoms, choosing to leave his underwear on at the last minute.</p><p>He haphazardly tossed his clothes into a corner of his room and flopped back down his bed. As he waited, his mind began to wonder. He was hit with another pang of arousal as he thought about Richie's warm lips on his.</p><p>He groaned softly, closing his eyes as he shoved his hand into his underwear and gripped his half-hard dick.</p><p>He lazily pumped it as he continued to think about Richie kissing and sucking on him, marking every inch on his body. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and excitement bubbled up in his chest at the sound of the familiar knocking at his door.</p><p>Richie had decided that he should have a distinct knock each time he visited Eddie. Any other time he decided to come over, his knocks were drawn out and loud, sometimes he even made a little beat with them.</p><p>When it came to times like tonight, his knocks were soft and quick, letting Eddie know that he was there on a mission.</p><p>Eddie practically skipped to the door and quickly switched from giddy to cool, calm and collected when he opened it. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms as his eyes lazily raked over Richie's booty call outfit.</p><p>Red basketball shorts, a faded orange shirt that advertised the soda 'Crush' on the front and his favorite pair of black Nike slides.</p><p><em>God, this is what he chose to wear over here? Why am I attracted to him again?</em> Eddie thought as his eyes drifted to Richie's face.</p><p>Piercing blue eyes behind thick rimmed black glasses stared back intensely at him. Richie's full lips parted into an easy smile and Eddie immediately thought, <em>Oh yeah...that's why. </em></p><p>"Did someone here want a tall order of sexiness with a side of a good dicking down?" Richie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes, remembering that Richie didn't just use his mouth to almost suck the soul out of him. "Shut up and get in here!"</p><p>He reached out and grabbed Richie's stupid orange shirt, yanking him down so that he could slot their lips together. Richie placed his hands on the sides of Eddie's neck and began to move forward, making Eddie walk backwards into his apartment.</p><p>Eddie turned them so that he could close the door with his foot, his lips never leaving Richie's. He felt Richie chuckle against his lips and say, "Missed you too, Eds."</p><p>Eddie hummed in response, gripping Richie's shirt tighter in his fists and deepening the kiss. Richie reached down and hooked his hands under Eddie's thighs, effortlessly lifting him up.</p><p>A giggle escaped Eddie's throat as he breathed, "It still surprises me how easily you can lift me up."</p><p>He wrapped his legs around Richie's skinny torso and pressed another firm kiss to his lips. Richie let out a soft sigh as Eddie nosed his way down to his neck.</p><p>Richie tilted his head back, giving Eddie more access to the sensitive skin there. When he grazed his teeth across Richie's pulse point, he bit back a moan.</p><p>"You must've forgotten Eddie babe, I bench press 210 lbs. You know you only weigh 95 lbs., and that's when you're soaking wet!"</p><p>Eddie frowned up at Richie's quip and bit down on his neck. He smirked, satisfied with himself when Richie hissed.</p><p><em>"Oohhh shit</em>, you're biting now, Eds? I keep forgetting that you're kinky as fuck."</p><p>"God, I forgot that you won't stop talking unless I make you!" Eddie growled, moving back to roughly press his lips against Richie's. He whined when Richie moved his face away to look at him.</p><p>"You know you like it when I talk dirty to you. So where did you want to scream my name, Eds? On your bed, on your couch, or…" Richie leaned in and sucked Eddie's earlobe into his mouth, making the smaller male shiver against him.</p><p>He let go of his earlobe and whispered hotly into Eddie's ear, "We could do it in the kitchen like last time."</p><p>Eddie was pretty sure that if his determination for coming undone while Richie was inside him wasn't so strong, he would've came in his underwear just from hearing Richie say that.</p><p>Suddenly, he remembered all the grievances he received from his neighbors the last time Richie fucked him in the kitchen. He winced at the thought and looked over at the couch.</p><p>It would've been a great spot as well, but the thought of him having to clean up dried baby matter off the cushions later on that day just made his decision all the more easier.</p><p>"The bedroom. Fuck me in the bedroom." Eddie whimpered as Richie continued his assault on his earlobe and the side of his neck. He held on to Eddie tighter as he moved through the hallway and into his bedroom.</p><p>Richie grunted as he tossed Eddie on the bed. He snickered at the grimace that had etched itself on Eddie's face.</p><p>"What are you making that face for, Eds? You always look so cute when you bounce on the bed like that," a dark glint suddenly flashed in Richie's eyes as he added, "But you already know you look even better when you're bouncing on this dick."</p><p>Eddie felt his face burn as his arousal intensified, surging straight through his body and to his dick. Richie's earlier comment about Eddie liking when he talked dirty to him was absolutely correct.</p><p>It drove him wild when Richie would tell him how sexy he looked with his mouth full of his dick or when Richie was fucking him into oblivion and he would whisper the filthiest shit known to man in his ear. The grimace was now gone, completely replaced with a look of unadulterated lust.</p><p>"Come here." Eddie demanded in a low tone. Richie walked closer to the bed and Eddie maneuvered until he was on his knees. He pulled Richie down to him and the two started kissing again, open mouthed and passionate.</p><p>Eddie reached down between them and started to push Richie's shirt up, trying to touch as much of his bare skin as possible.</p><p>He ran his hands over Richie's stomach, combing his fingers through his happy trail and moving them over the faint muscle definition of his abs.</p><p>Eddie finally stripped Richie of his hideous shirt and basketball shorts and pulled him on top of him. Richie slowly grinded his hips against Eddie, making him moan softly into his mouth as he felt his dick straining against his underwear.</p><p>Growing increasingly impatient with the fact they still had their underwear on, Eddie blindly stuck his thumbs into Richie's waistband and began pulling his underwear down. Richie quickly got the memo and helped him, kicking them off once they reached his legs.</p><p>Eddie lifted his hips when he felt Richie's fingers hook themselves into his waistband and pulled his underwear off, sighing as his dick bobbed against his stomach.</p><p>Their hips connected once more, causing both of them to gasp as pure ecstasy shot through both of them when their dicks brushed against each other.</p><p>Richie continued to grind his hips against Eddie, nibbling and sucking on his neck, leaving sizable bruises there. Richie would always mark Eddie up like he was trying to let the world know that he belonged to him and only him.</p><p>In a way, that was true because Eddie had no desire to sleep with anyone else, he wanted Richie and Richie alone.</p><p>"Rich-- <em>uhhh!</em> Richie," Eddie moaned, trying to get the taller male's attention. Richie rubbing and grinding their dicks together was starting to become too much for Eddie.</p><p>His legs trembled as he felt some pressure starting to build up in his lower abdomen, like someone was slowly winding up the coil housed inside him.</p><p>Every nerve screamed at him to tell Richie to keep going, but Eddie was dead set on having Richie inside him tonight. He absolutely refused to come just from dry humping.</p><p>He bit down on Richie's shoulder. It was harder than he was expecting and he felt a twinge of guilt when Richie pulled back with a pained look on his face.</p><p>"Ow, why the fuck did you do that?!"</p><p>"I'm- I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way to get you to stop!"</p><p>"How about saying stop? You could've just said stop, Eddie! I know biting is like your thing now, but fucking Christ, I don't need you turning into Hannibal Lecter and trying to fucking eat me!"</p><p>As an apology, Eddie leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to Richie's shoulder. He then pushed him back, so he could reach over to grab the lube off his nightstand. He held it out to Richie and smiled.</p><p>"Again, I'm sorry. I won't bite you anymore tonight. No promises for any other night though," he giggled when Richie pushed his glasses up to glare at him. "Now, can we please continue what we started? I'm honestly about to fucking explode from horny I am right now."</p><p>Richie's glare melted into a lazy smile and he chuckled. "Alright, let me hurry up and take care of you before you snap my neck." He grabbed the lube out of Eddie's hand and sat up on his knees.</p><p>He placed a hand on each of Eddie's legs and pushed them up, making his knees touch his chest.</p><p>"Here, hold your legs like this." Richie instructed.</p><p>Eddie's hands replaced his and Richie popped the cap off of the lube and squeezed a considerable amount on his fingers. He closed the lube and tossed it on the bed, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up in the process.</p><p>Eddie bit his lip when he felt Richie's slick finger begin to circle around his rim. He nodded enthusiastically when Richie looked at him, silently asking for his permission to keep going. Eddie let out a low whine as Richie pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle.</p><p>"It's okay, Eddie. Relax, I got you." Richie cooed. Eddie inhaled and exhaled deeply, allowing himself to relax. The burn from the initial intrusion slowly faded into a more tolerable, more pleasurable sensation.</p><p>Richie steadily pumped his finger in and out of Eddie, waiting for him to get comfortable enough so that he could add another finger.</p><p>Once he did, Richie added a second finger and began pumping faster, scissoring his fingers, and stretching him out more.</p><p>By the time Richie added the third finger, Eddie was a begging mess. Pleading to Richie that he needed his dick inside him right then and there.</p><p>Never the one to disappoint, Richie removed his fingers, ignoring the light complaining that came from Eddie when he wiped his hand on the bedspread, and used his clean hand to lube up his dick.</p><p>Before Richie could position himself between Eddie's legs again, Eddie held up one finger and instantly flipped so that he was laying completely flat on his stomach.</p><p>He heard Richie curse under his breath and wiggled his ass a little. He hissed when Richie brought a hand down hard on his ass, a loud smack echoing in the room.</p><p>Richie smacked his ass again, this time grabbing it before letting go and positioned his body over Eddie's. He used his hand to line himself up with Eddie's hole and rubbed the tip against it.</p><p>"Fuck Richie, don't tease me! You know I hate being teas--"</p><p>Eddie's complaint was cut short when Richie started slowly pushing into him. He placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from whining out loud. Richie grunted softly and cursed again when he bottomed out.</p><p>Neither one of them attempted to make a move while Eddie was getting reacquainted with Richie's dick size. Richie's body was beginning to quiver a little from how desperately he wanted to move his hips.</p><p>Giving Richie the okay, Eddie tightly gripped his bedsheets when he pulled out, leaving just the tip in. He let out a shuddering breath as he pushed back in, setting the pace to fuck Eddie slow and deep.</p><p>"You doing okay, Eddie? Are you comfortable?" Richie asked. Eddie moaned in response; his brain currently offline. The way Richie always made sure that Eddie was comfortable during sex made him feel so special, so cared for.</p><p>That was another reason why Eddie felt Richie was perfect for this, he actually cared about him and how he felt. Richie's hips gradually began to move faster and harder.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping skin and the headboard hitting the wall were being drowned out by Eddie's salacious moans. The deeper Richie went, the louder and higher his moans got. </p><p>He put his face into his pillow and bit down in an attempt to muffle his loud moans. Richie growled and grabbed his chin, removing his face from the make-shift sound barrier.</p><p>"Don't you dare try to hide those pretty sounds from me! Let me hear you, angel!" Richie breathed out.</p><p>Eddie keened at pet name. He liked it when Richie talked dirty to him, but he absolutely loved it when he called him "angel" while he fucked him mercilessly, making him transcend and see the heavens above.</p><p>Richie molded himself against Eddie's back and reached around to wrap a hand around his neck. He pressed his lips against Eddie's ear as he moved his hips in deep circles.</p><p>"Shit, you take my dick so well, angel. You should fucking see yourself right now. Maybe next time, I'll bring a camera and record this, so you can watch yourself take this dick like the slut you are! Would you like that, huh? Want me to do that?"</p><p>"Yes, I want to see myself-- <em>oh shit,</em> <em>Richie!</em> Oh fuck, don't stop! Please, don't <em>stooop!</em>" Eddie cried out, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He felt like he was flying-- no, floating on cloud nine.</p><p>Having Richie pressed up against his back, pounding the fuck out of his prostate, saying some of the nastiest shit to him and then calling him angel…Eddie could've came right at that moment.</p><p>
  <em>Actually… </em>
</p><p>"Oh shit! 'M about to come, 'M about to come, 'M about to-- Richie!!" Eddie felt like he was going to die when Richie pulled out of him. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Turn over, I want to see your face when you come, angel." Richie said, flipping Eddie over and throwing his legs over his shoulders.</p><p>He gripped Richie's upper arms when he slid back into him in one fluid motion and started thrusting at a relentless pace.</p><p>Richie connected their lips again, the kiss quickly turning sloppy as his breathing started to pick up. Eddie's toes began to curl as that familiar pressure started to build up.</p><p>Richie sucked on his bottom lip before letting go to say, "You can let go, angel." Eddie's orgasm felt like the Hoover Dam had finally broken down and all the water behind it came bursting through.</p><p>His back arched off the bed as he screamed out Richie's name, his come painting both his and Richie's stomach and chest. Richie fucked him through his orgasm, kissing the side of his face and whispering how beautiful he looked coming undone on his dick.</p><p>Richie's hips began to piston faster, signaling he was reaching his peak. He pulled out and instantly started jerking himself off, his hand moving like a blur over his dick.</p><p>This was Eddie's favorite part. Watching Richie as he came was one of the hottest things Eddie had ever witnessed in his entire life.</p><p>The way his dark curls clung to his forehead from sweat, how his glasses were now askew; almost falling off of his face and all fogged up from how hot the room was. Eddie also adored the shade of red Richie's cheeks tinted when his orgasm was ripping through him.</p><p>Richie's eyes screwed tight and his mouth went slack as he came with a gasp, his come landing on Eddie's stomach. </p><p>Richie let out a huge sigh and flopped, face first, on the bed. Eddie got up and rushed to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and returning to the room with two towels in his hand.</p><p>He handed both of them to Richie and sat down on the bed. He watched nervously as Richie cleaned his come off his body and his hand. </p><p>"So uhhh," he began, just as Richie said, "Well..."</p><p>They both stayed silent until Richie decided to be the one to finish his sentence. "Well, that was fun! Don't worry I'll be out of your hair once my legs stop feeling like jelly."</p><p>Normally when Richie said things like that, Eddie would shoot back with, "Well, tell your legs to hurry the hell up, so you can get out!"</p><p>Which would lead to them having some fun banter before Eddie fixed Richie something to eat and sent him on his merry way.</p><p>Tonight felt different though.</p><p>Eddie really didn't want Richie to leave. Eddie placed a hand on his thigh and looked at him. He hoped his face conveyed the sincerity he was currently feeling.</p><p>"I- I actually don't want you to leave tonight."</p><p>Richie stared at him in disbelief as his eyes grew to a comedic size. Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched Richie use his pinky finger to clean out his ear.</p><p>"I think I misheard you. You said you didn't want me to leave tonight? Is that what you said? Are- Are you okay there, Eds?"</p><p>Eddie laughed a bit and nodded.</p><p>He could try and explain why he said that, but there wasn't really anything he could say to try and explain this sudden change in behavior, hell he barely understood what was happening himself!</p><p>Richie still wore a look of suspicion, so instead of trying to explain Eddie just crawled over to him and laid his head on his chest, smiling warmly as he heard Richie's heart beating strong in his ear.</p><p>He absentmindedly began to run his fingers through the wiry, black hair on his chest.</p><p>Humming at the sensation, Richie wrapped an arm around him and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.</p><p>His lips still lingered against his skin as he said, "Just thought I'd give you a fair warning...I snore in my sleep."</p><p>Eddie shrugged and snuggled closer into Richie's side, yawning loudly in his ear.</p><p>"That's okay. I talk in my sleep, so."</p><p>Richie chuckled at that and reached over to turn off the little lamp that was providing the only source of light in the room.</p><p>"Goodnight Eds, feel free to wake me up if you get horny from any wet dreams you have tonight."</p><p>Eddie let out a breathy laugh and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Richie...and trust me, I was going to do that anyway."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had this <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7fBv7CLKzipRk6EC6TWHOB?si=o-DXCC7qR6-IYQ7WDrtQug">song</a> on repeat while writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>